


Slow Motion

by cydonic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/pseuds/cydonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye was a maddening woman, confident in her own sexuality in such a fearsome way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> For the fma_slashfest @ lj prompt "Lust/Riza – Instead of Havoc, Lust ended up with Riza. Lust thinks that even if she might have had an easier time manipulating a man, it wouldn't have been nearly as rewarding."
> 
> written in 2011, rediscovered and reuploading here.

Riza gave her a glance that suggested, if she was very good and played her cards  _just_  right, she might get something like a smile from her. Lust swept back a loose strand of hair with one hand, tucking it behind her ear where it brushed against the high neckline of her work blouse. It had been easy to get Wrath to falsify a history for her – a receptionist from South City moved to Central due to outstanding work.  
  
 _Lust had scoffed at that. "Outstanding reception work, Wrath? Really?"  
_  
 _The other Homunculus shrugged one shoulder, regarding her coolly. "A cover is a cover, Lust."_  
  
Lust offered the blonde woman a sweet smile, setting down a stack of folders on the corner of her immaculate desk. "I was asked to bring these to you immediately, Lieutenant." Her voice settled at a slightly higher pitch than usual, light and delicate.  
  
"Thank you." She said courteously, pulling the first one forward and giving it her full attention.  
  
Lust almost gave an irritated huff. The room was entirely empty – Riza Hawkeye was one of the only people in Central who would give up her lunch break to get everything done. Lust lay down one pale hand on the edge of her rich, hardwood desk, perfectly manicured nails painted burgundy. "I was just wondering," Lust began, placing the appropriate nervous inflection in her voice, "if you would be free this evening?"  
  
It was hard to tell whether Riza was always so still whilst she worked, or she had actually frozen at the question. Lust leaned forward, canting one hip out just so, awaiting her response. Riza did at last look up, scrutinizing Lust's form with her sharp brown eyes. Lust averted her eyes to the side, hiding a coy smile behind the chunk of hair that had fallen free from behind her ear once more.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't even know your name." Riza said at last as she got to her feet, taking a second to brush down the front of her uniform. From there she offered up a hand.  
  
Lust took it, allowing her grin to grow. She licked her lips, eyelashes fluttering downwards. "Solaris."  
  
"Riza." They shook hands – it was firm, yet Riza's hands were smooth and cool in her own – and then she offered up a time and place.

–––

Their first meeting – Lust was, at that time, unable to certainly call it a date – was unassuming. They sat in a small coffee shop, its relevance to Riza's home left veiled in mystery. Lust had smothered a distasteful scowl, knowing that this woman would be a hard one to break. But did that not make it that much more rewarding?  
  
Lust had trailed a fingernail around the rim of her mug as Riza toyed with a spoon. It was not awkward. They were just testing the waters. Lust knew that she would convince Riza to fall for her. This had been Lust's game since her creation. She could charm almost anyone into doing her bidding, and Riza would be no different.  
  
"Again?" Lust had asked, once their drinks were long gone and all that remained of their shared cheesecake were some biscuit crumbs.  
  
Riza gave her that mysterious look once again. "That would be nice." She said diplomatically, and they arranged for another meeting.

–––

They went out for dinner next. Lust carefully begun to breach the subject of work. Or, more specifically, what Mustang was up to. She was delicate, of course. Lust did not win so many bed partners on looks alone – though it didn't hurt.  
  
"I never thought Colonel Mustang got any work done." She said, dropping the subject easily between mouthfuls of her salad.  
  
Riza gave an impartial hum. "Sometimes it takes prompting." And then Riza revealed that she, too, had some power. "I'd rather not bring the workplace into our dinner, though." She said it with her consistent delicacy, each word chosen for a specific purpose, but provided Lust with a faint smile.  
  
Mentally, Lust cursed the diversion, but settled for discussions about the weather.

–––

Their following dates carried on in much the same way. Lust daren't press too hard about the office, lest she chase Riza away for good, but she was growing frustrated. Not only was she failing Father, but she just wanted to throw the blonde down and help her loosen up a little. Riza had this strangely flirtatious manner – accompanying her words with suggestive motions or expressions. She'd bite on her lip before digging into dessert, letting the spoon linger in her mouth longer than necessary. She dressed modestly, but her skirts sometimes bore a revealing slit, and Lust got a glimpse of creamy thigh.  
  
Riza Hawkeye was a maddening woman, confident in her own sexuality in such a fearsome way.  
  
Lust had claimed from her kisses, all of which were played by Riza's terms. She pulled away when she decided she was ready. Lust wanted to pin her up against the door and just fuck her. Really. Some people resisted her charms for a few dates, but Lust always –  _always_ – broke through that.  
  
Lust knew, however, that she was making progress. At first Riza had ordered coffees and teas and sparkling water. Now she would take a wine with her main meal, and it loosened up her lips to smile just a little broader. It was never a glass beyond that, but Lust took it as a sign of trust.  
  
Father was impatient.  
  
Lust knew that, sooner or later, she would be instructed to remove Riza from the picture. She showed no signs of letting up information, and Lust had scoured her record enough to know that even torture would not get the desired results. Riza was an ideal soldier, and Lust hated her for that.  
  
She would have to demonstrate to her just how much, when the chance arose.

–––

The chance came sooner than expected.  
  
Lust was torn. Father was displeased with her work, and Lust knew that he had summoned her to request she remove Riza from the picture entirely. Lust could make her move on one of the other men under the guise of grief, or something similar. And whilst she felt bad – awful – that she had let Father down, Lust was excited. Removing Riza meant that she was thought dead. It did not necessarily mean she  _had_  to be deceased.  
  
There was a reason Lust had picked her, out of all of Mustang's dogs. That blonde would've caved with a few drinks and some generous leg (a shame she couldn't show cleavage, because her task would've been complete in mere seconds), but what man wouldn't? Riza was different. She'd noticed her charms, but that was all. There was never anything more than an analytical look, as if she were comparing the shape of her muscled calves to Lust's own. Lust saw no interest there – at least not sexual interest. She was sure if she could reveal to Riza the true perfection of her body, the blonde would fall. Lust had such fine proportions, a faultless hourglass – covered up from neck to thigh, both out of modesty and the need to hide her unfortunate mark.  
  
Well, now Lust had nothing to hide, and she certainly had something she wanted.

–––

Riza was too paranoid to give out her address, so they agreed to meet at Lust's place. Lust could see two telltale bulges on her person – a gun strapped around her ankle, and another on the hip. Riza was not looking to conceal them in such formfitting pants, just making a statement.  
  
Lust opened the door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Riza looked wary, but not put off by the gesture. "Come in, please. Make yourself comfortable." Lust threw out one arm in a broad gesture, encompassing the living room she and Envy had only just liberated from a young working couple.  
  
Riza placed herself on the loveseat, perched gracefully on the edge, one hand resting above her holstered weapon. They did the usual thing – dinner and a drink, on which Riza passed up. She requested a glass of water, hovering by the stove to ensure the liquid went straight from the tap to her glass. "Any other woman might find your lack of trust a turn off." Lust observed, pressing the tumbler into Riza's hand.  
  
She took her time, sipping gently from the cup, before placing it on the counter. "And you?" There was an honest curiosity hidden in there, behind her caution. After all these dates, Riza still did not trust her?  
  
Well, no use for that now. Lust approached cautiously, as one would a rankled animal. She placed her hands either side of Riza's body. "I like it." Her movements were slow and measured, as she leaned forward to whisper in Riza's ear. The blonde tensed, but did not move to shove her away. As Lust's teeth moved to scrape against the lobe of Riza's ear – pierced, but without earring at that time – the blonde lay one hand lightly on Lust's hip. Lust practically purred, rolling her hips forward, feeling one hand still grasped around the gun. Now now, that would never do.  
  
"A lot." Lust added, voice tainted with need. She  _was_  the embodiment of lust, and during Riza's courting had taken several others to bed to help appease that urge. But there was nothing sweeter than this, all that hard work paying off.  
  
Riza kissed her back with measure, as if uncertain of her budding skill. Lust encouraged her with her wandering tongue, playing along the veneer of her perfect teeth. One thigh slid surreptitiously between Riza's legs, a light pressure against that sweet spot. She could practically feel the blood humming in her preys veins, and the defensive hand soon came up to rest at the base of her neck.  
  
Lust proceeded to trail her mouth along the curve of Riza's jaw, one hand toying with the hem of her shirt. Whether she meant to or not, Riza rolled her hips lightly against Lust's bared leg. Lust considered that all the invitation she needed. Where her hand had, at first, been playing it safe, it now trailed up, up, up. It pressed along Riza's side, able to feel each rib with enough pressure, coming to lay flat against a bra. Ridiculous.  
  
Whilst one hand went back to deal with that problem, a nail extending to easily snap the clasp (taking the time to actually undo it was unnecessary), Lust's mouth returned to claim Riza's once more. Now that she was here, in unfamiliar territory, Riza was a follower. Lust was happy to guide her. Her teeth pulled down at Riza's bottom lip, feeling the body beneath hers flinch. Before she had a chance to say something about it, Lust removed her destroyed underwear, tossing it on the floor somewhere. One thumb flicked back and forth across Riza's nipple, and she felt the woman writhe under that touch.  
  
Oh, God. If just  _this_  was so good, Lust would have her screaming in no time. Whether it was from pain or pleasure was uncertain – and it might just wind up being a mix of both.  
  
It took some coaxing to get Riza's shirt up and off her body, revealing that toned body for Lust's pleasure. She picked Riza up with two hands cupping her ass, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. Lust wanted to say so much, to climb up over the perfect, creamy pale body and just make it her own. The thought of that almost flawless skin covered in bites and bruises and cuts, it filled Lust with such raw desire.  
  
Taking advantage of the slight height difference, especially with Riza's hunched over body, Lust sucked on Riza's collarbone. At the same time, Lust's hands came up to tease her stiff nipples again. The pads of her fingers ran over the sensitive nubs of flesh, the occasional nail scraping over and twisting – one particular move caused a cry from Riza. Lust could not help but look up at her, face buried between her breasts, looking very much like the cat who got the cream – and then some.  
  
"Having fun?" Lust asked, purposefully passing the nail over responsive body. The muscles of her stomach rippled under her touch, and Lust lowered her mouth to claim one rosy peak, eyes never once shifting from the brown ones boring into her.  
  
Riza looked away first.  
  
As much as Lust wanted to sit and do this all night – and really, she could – there were things to be done. She'd waited too long for this, and once Riza was hers (really, truly,  _fully_  hers), Lust could have her any time she pleased. Now was not the time to indulge – now was just the time to satisfy her needs.  
  
Lust let her hand pass under the waistband of Riza's pants. The woman pinned her with a foggy, questioning look. Lust sucked harder on the tortured peak, and Riza dropped her head back so that the pale column of her throat was visible. Lust stared at the pulse there, feeling Riza's excitement, watching the sweat beginning to bead on her fit body.  
  
She undid the button on Riza's pants, pulling down the fly and beginning to urge them down the woman's legs. Riza made no move except to lift her hips in response – Lust wanted to point out her paranoia over the drink was unfounded, because she was as pliant as anything over accepting the dinner she hadn't seen being cooked. Lust knew, realistically, she would not have gotten this had she not intervened in some capacity. And besides, a little urging did not hurt – Lust wanted this to be perfect. Things would get too bloody and distracting if Lust had simply tried to pin Riza and fuck her. That thought was exciting, and definitely something to keep in mind for later.  
  
Soon Riza's pants met the floor, tossed somewhere unknown along with the rest of her outfit. Lust nudged at Riza's body, urging it to lay across the counter rather than with her feet hanging off the side. The previous owners of the house had had such a nice bed, but Lust could not spare the time that moving required. She climbed up on the counter, knees placed either side of Riza's hips. The blonde watched her with lust-fogged eyes, lips plump and glistening. Lust claimed them once more, this time biting hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Riza's eyes narrowed, and her tongue swiped out to taste the blood, but said nothing.  
  
Lust was far too distracted by something else as it was. She had her needs, and Riza didn't appear to be capable of returning the favour. Whether that was through inexperience, or simply because of Lust's helping hand of sorts, she didn't know. Nor did she care. One hand trailed through a mess of tight, pale curls, whilst the other moved under Lust's own dress. She wasn't about to give it out and not get something in return.  
  
Through her panties, Riza was just as wet was Lust was. The offending article of clothing was torn from Riza's body, the rip of the fabric doing nothing to interrupt the mood. Lust could feel the heat coming from her, and ran her finger along Riza's damp outer lips. She leaned forward to run the wet digit along Riza's lip, and her tongue responded in turn, tasting herself on Lust's hand. Lust slid three fingers into her body at the sight, riding her own hand, unable to tear her eyes from the sight before her.  
  
Lust was so distracted that she hadn't noticed Riza lifting her own hips up, rolling them Lust's way. It was an awkward position, fingering herself with one hand and letting the other run wild over Riza's lower body, but Lust made do. She let her thumb nail grow so that it could rub hard against her clit, whilst she finally let one finger enter Riza's body. The form beneath her immediately arched into her palm, back clean off the counter. Lust increased the pace on herself, lungs heaving.  
  
She could watch Riza fuck her hand for the rest of her life, Lust was certain. It was perfect, Lust decided, as she let more fingers join the others. Riza took the hints her body gave, undulating with such motions Lust could swear she'd done this a thousand times before. Lust continued to pump her fingers in and out of her own body, the nails scraping against the inside of her body nearly driving her as wild as Riza's enthusiasm did.  
  
Riza panted beneath her, and her thrusts quickly grew unfocused. They were wild with need, hips snapping back and forth erratically. Lust maintained pace herself, extending her nails enough to graze Riza's body as she did her own. The blonde cried out, and Lust turned her fingers in at the peak of her thrust to press against that sweet spot in her body. One of Riza's legs came up to kick against Lust's back, and her head smacked against the surface of the counter with the ferocity of her orgasm. Lust pressed her for more, thrusting in and out with her hand, milking the blonde for everything she was worth.  
  
And once she was done, a boneless, sweaty mass on the counter, Lust bought those soaked fingers to her mouth. The scent alone made her shudder, and Lust felt her own orgasm building as she began to lick her fingers clean. That taste – indescribable, it had a warm tang to it, something so  _human_  it was like tasting life. Lust had never come so quickly herself, not crying out but coming close to it. She rode herself past that point, and then a little more, just for good measure.  
  
Satisfied with how things had turned out, Lust climbed off of Riza's body. She was still fully clothed, and dried up her wet hands on Riza's discarded shirt.  
  
"That was hot." Envy remarked, sitting on a counter opposite the both of them. Lust had had her back to him the whole time, and Riza's view was probably blocked – or distracted, Lust liked to think.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Lust answered, shrouded in post-orgasmic bliss to the point where she was willing to simply agree with Envy. It was a rare circumstance indeed. "Just help me move her."  
  
"If I can watch again." He slithered down from the counter, moving to heft Riza's body into his arms. She was still conscious, but not really paying attention to her surroundings. It was dark enough out that Lust left her clothing there in the room – she had no plans on ever allowing Riza to wear clothes again. Unless it was to tear them from her body.  
  
"If you're good." Lust conceded, following him out into the night.


End file.
